Falling, A Patrome Story
by Fabina57
Summary: Well this a sonfic for the song "Falling" by the Civil Wars! Originally written for a contest. Well it's all in Patricia's POV, and how she is struggling to save her marraige with Jerome. They are about 26, married for 3 years. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Well this is a songfic to the song "Falling" by the Civil Wars. It you don't know the song, or who the Civil Wars are, then go listen to it! It's a one-shot, not meant to be continued after this. I wrote this for a contest, but thought I could post it here just because. So tell me what you think of it!  
And it is all in Patricia's POV**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA, Falling, or the Civil Wars.  
**

* * *

Falling ~ A Patrome story

Part 1- "Haven't you noticed me drifting? Oh let me tell you I am."

My husband Jerome was out. Again.  
I ambled out of bed, early in the morning. He still wasn't home. I went over to make breakfast. Again. Lately that's all I have been doing. Cooking for Jerome, cleaning for Jerome, doing everything for Jerome! At first the marraige was great. We finished each other's sentences, took long walks in the park, held hands, did everything together. Just like a normal, young couple would. But it got worse. It started with one fight. One silly fight that changed everything. That led to another. And another. Until he was "out" every night, and I was unresponsive and shut him out. So why haven't I left him? Because I loved him. He was my everything, then one day he wasn't. I would give anything to have that first love feeling again. That fuzziness in the pit of my stomach. Dressing up real nice just to impress. Staying up late talking. Looking into each others twinkling eyes and laughing. Smiling. Playfully punching. Relaxing. Spending every moment together. I keep holding on. Hoping to have that once again. Hoping things will change. But it won't. He doesn't even notice me anymore. He doesn't give me a second thought. He doesn't realize how unhappy I am.  
He isn't my love anymore.

Part 2- I can't help falling out of love with you.

There he was. Sitting like nothing is wrong. Eating my food. Sitting in my chair. In my house. Breathing my air. Two years ago I would've gotten butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him. But not anymore. I didn't feel anything. It was different now, he was differen't.  
"Hey babe." He said looking over.  
"Jerome, I can't... I can't do this anymore." I replied.  
"What's wrong?"  
I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. "You."  
"Me what?"  
That's the problem. He doesn't even know how I feel. "I can't do this anymore. It's different know. You're differen't now." The tears started flowing now, streaming down my face in clumps. I couldn't control them. They were silent, but coming on fast.  
"I-"  
I left before I caught the rest of it. I was out the door and into the pouring rain. (A/N- I don't know what it is with me and pouring rain but I find it very dramatic! Hehe) It was loud. I ran onto the field behind my house, a field which belonged to no one. The grass and flowers flattened under my feet. Once I was out of hearing distance from anyone, I threw my arms up and tilted my head to the gray sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Out of my mouth popped a scream. Not a scared scream. A scream of freedom.

Part 3- "Why am I feeling so guilty? Why am I holding my breath?"

I woke up in a field of green. Purple flowers bobbed their heads at me, welcoming me to my freedom. They swayed in the wind. The sun was shining, the sky blue. A beautiful blue, a blue that reminded me of my afternoon walks with Jerome.  
Jerome.  
I left him. My former sense of freedom was gone. I felt guilty. I left him. After everything. But he was never home, he never listened. I silently stood up and brushed off my skinny jeans. I walked with dignity towards town. I walked with a stride that I wanted to have, but on the inside I was crumbled. I knew it was for the better. I knew I could never go back. I didn't love this Jerome. I loved the old Jerome. I was truly happy I left. But it hurt. It hurt a lot. More than anything I wanted to go into the past and save my old Jerome from changing. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't live in the past. I could only move forward. I tried to brush off my guilt, regret, and actually breathe. I wiped a single tear off my face that I didn't even realize had come out.  
Or maybe it was just the rain.

* * *

**Well that's my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**


End file.
